


Falling

by flightlesswish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesswish/pseuds/flightlesswish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a repost from my LJ account.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I write fiction not reality.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267787) by [emmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmin/pseuds/emmin)



> This story is a repost from my LJ account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I write fiction not reality.

Lu Han woke up to silence.  
  
It was dark, and the spot beside him felt so cold. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes again. The memory of yesterdays rushing in his mind, scene by scene, second by second, each hug and each kiss. A drop of tear fell from his eye.  
  
The silence was killing him.  
  
 _One, two, three._  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
There was the sun light striking through from the balcony, and Lu Han thought he could see a familiar figure standing there, spreading his arms as if he wanted to fly to the morning skies.  
  
Lu Han got up from his bed, rubbing his wet eyes. It felt so real to the extent he thought it's cruel. He made his way to the balcony, standing right beside the man. The man noticed his presence and gave him a smile, a too familiar smile on his too familiar face. Lu Han stood there, scanning every inch of the man's handsome face. Lu Han's hand moved toward the man's face and touched his fair and soft skin.  
  
"You're here," Lu Han whispered. The man kissed Lu Han's hand softly, smiling.  
  
"I miss you so much," Lu Han said again, tears falling down from his beautiful eyes. The man smiled sadly as he wiped away the shorter man's tears with his thumbs.  
  
"I miss you too," The man said softly, pulling Lu Han into his arms.  
  
"I want to be with you. I can't take it anymore. It hurts too much, Sehun-ah,  _too much_ ―"  
  
The man, Oh Sehun, silenced him with a kiss. Lu Han kissed him back passionately, eagerly, as if there's no tomorrow.  
  
(because,  _was there?_ )  
  
When Lu Han broke the kiss for air, Sehun's smile was just as beautiful as he remembered.  
  
"That's why I'm here." Sehun whispered, gazing at the blue sky. The next second, Sehun flew over the balcony and offered his hand to Lu Han.  
  
"Don't be afraid," he said, smiling softly.  
  
Lu Han stepped forward, looking down to the sea of cars. But then he gazed at Sehun.  
  
Just another step.  
  
Just another leap.  
  
"I'll catch you." Sehun said softly, and that's all Lu Han needed.  
  
The last thing Lu Han saw was the blue skies and the sun and the clouds, before the gravity pulled him down to the darkness.  
  
(and the end of the world)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published exo fic. It has been nearly three years since then, time sure flies fast. Anyway, I hope you all liked this piece, thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
